


A Silver and Black Halloween

by englishrose2011



Series: The Silver and the Black [2]
Category: Charmed, The Sentinel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Simon Banks invites Jim and Blair to a Halloween party it's only natural that it includes the Halliwell sisters and their resident Demon, only this is going to be one Halloween that no one is going to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silver and Black Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The main characters are not mine, this is an amateur effort written purely for the fun of it, and no money has exchanged hands, and it is not intended to breach the copyright of Paramount and Pet Fly Publication for The Sentinel, or Spelling Productions, WB and TNT for Charmed.
> 
> This story is an AU Sentinel crossed with an AU Charmed.

James Ellison, Silver Blade, warrior for Good, Sentinel, and Detective for the Cascade PD, stood at the kitchen counter and poured the coffee for his boss and friend Captain Simon Banks.  
“So how are you getting on with him”?  
Simon nodded towards the small office space that had been changed into a bedroom for the Sentinel’s young looking Guide.  
“Fine, no problems, well none that a fire extinguisher can’t solve”.  
Just then the object of their discussion came out of the room. His eyes were half open, his hair looked as if he had stuck his finger in a light socket, a long flannel dressing gown covered him from head to ankles, several sizes too big and it completely drowned his five foot eight frame. On his feet was a pair of fluffy bunny slippers.  
Simon did a quick double take that made Jim Ellison chuckle. Somehow you never thought that the Source of All Evils, assassin and enforcer and now Jim’s demonic Guide would wear bunny slippers complete with flopping ears.  
“Er Jim?”.  
The Sentinel shrugged, “the moment he saw them in the shop, I could not get them off him, it was love at first sight, and trying to get him out of the black clothing section was hard work, and boxers are still not on his clothing agenda”.

“Whoah, Jim that’s more information than I need”. 

Jim grinned, “I am trying”, he cocked his head to one side, “Latin, and you don’t want to know Simon, he’s not really a morning person, hell he’s not even a day person, it must be the demon in him. I wonder how Phoebe manages with her partner”.

“Have you heard from them”?

“We keep in touch, one thing is for certain, its not going to get easier. The Tr’io was formed to fight a particular evil”.

“Kaaper”, Simon said.

“Well now he is gone, but the Tr’io partnerships are still here, and some of the demons, as well as some of my side aren’t going to be too happy about it, they think of it as an unnatural alliance”.

Simon saw the way the Jim’s jaw began to tighten, a sure sign that the Sentinel was not happy with the idea.

“So, what do you do, get a divorce”? The Captain had said it with a lighter tone, but found himself pinned by cold blue eyes.

“The Tr’io, like the bonds between Sentinel and Guide, are for life”. He made an effort to rein back his temper. “But some would want to see it destroyed, by destroying us. Soon the first of the demonic forces will start, they will want to kill me and Phoebe, and then”, he looked up, “some of the Silver Blades will start as well, wanting the honor of killing Bh’lear and Belthazor. But other demons will see them as traitors so”, he broke off to take a sip of his coffee.  
“Basically we’re screwed Simon”.

“ What are you going to do”?

For the first time Simon saw a hint of a smile on the Sentinel’s stoic face. “Well personally I plan to live forever, or die in the attempt”. Then it faded, “and anyone who comes for Blair will write their death warrant”.

“Is that the Sentinel protecting the Guide”? Simon needed to know.

“And a Tr’io partner protecting his mate”.

“Er, you sure there isn’t something you should tell me”.

“Have you ever wondered how a Tr’io partnership can work, one from the Black arts, one from the White? It works because of a connection between the two of them. Blair was attracted to me in my mortal life because I was a Sentinel and he felt the pull, not realizing that it was magnified by the fact that we were an embryonic Tr’io pairing. For the same reason that Cole was pulled to Phoebe. After all, he had three sisters to choose from, yet it was Phoebe almost from the start that he had to be with. Same thing. Soul mates.”

“But evil”?

“Evil is only the flip side of good, we all have it in us to cross the line”.

“I can’t see this Source of All Evil liking this development”. 

“That’s the risk we have to take, that he might want us removed, and the fact he had lost two of his Arch Demons will sting him. His control on them will fade”.

Simon scratched his chin thoughtfully. “So why doesn’t it work the other way? You know, God forbid that you turn evil”. 

“It’s the manner of the Tr’io and the relationship”. Jim wouldn’t comment any further.

Just then Blair re-emerged from the bathroom in a billow of steam. He slouched across the room towards the kitchen counter and the coffee pot.

Before he got there Jim had a black coffee, no sugar, waiting for him.

“Morning Blair”. Simon put in trying to make an effort to be civil to the younger man.

“Yeah sure”, was the only reply he got.

Slightly uncomfortable, the Captain glanced at Jim and saw the Sentinel just shrug his shoulders and push a plate of toast and eggs across to his Guide.

Out of habit Simon pulled out one of his cigars and searched for matches. The cigar ignited in his hand, and Blair turned back to his breakfast. He could never understand why his Sentinel wanted him to get up, let alone eat, at such an unearthly time as 7:00 am in the morning. 

“Thanks”, Simon looked at the glowing tip of the cigar, the fireball had been no bigger than a garden pea, with just enough force to light it, and not take his face off. He found he would have to re-evaluate the power control that Blair had.

That brought him back to the reason for his visit. Well, one of them at least.  
The first being to make sure that Jim was still all right with this demonic influence living in his home.

“Nancy is holding a Halloween party on the 31st and you’re invited Jim, and of course you Blair”. He added quickly.

“Sure”, Blair muttered and got back to his breakfast. He had caught the delay in the invite.

“Unless of course you’re working that night, with it being All Hallows Eve”.

Jim seemed to consider it, “We accept, it will be a good chance for Blair to meet everyone outside of the working environment.”

“Quit making my social arrangements”. Blair snarled.

“Visiting strip joints and frying ground sucking demons isn’t a social life Chief, you’re coming”.

“Great, Silver Blade, Sentinel, and Social Director”. The sarcasm was rolling off the younger man’s tongue.

“Ignore him, we’ll be there”. Jim put in with finality that Simon recognized, it was a done deal. “Its funny but All Hallows is the one time of the year that it really is quiet on the supernatural front”.

“You know why, we’re too embarrassed to be seen out with all you normals dressed like the re-runs of a cheap horror movie”. Blair put in.

“Don’t pay him any attention, he’s going to be grouching about this for a while. Lighten up Chief, you only live once”.

“Speak for yourself Blade”, Blair shot back, then he began to smile.

Simon didn’t like that smile; it meant trouble.

“Can we bring family”? An innocent question.

“Of course”, Simon trailed to a halt, “As in your family, as in a demon”?

“Yeah, Coleridge love’s parties, the last one we crashed together was Salem, and we burned the place up”.

“R I G H T”. Simon stretched the word out, as he got that sinking feeling.

Jim waited to see what else his friend was going to say, this was Blair pushing the envelope with his Captain.

Simon didn’t let Blair get to him; he would not give the demon the pleasure. “Of course he’s invited, and you don’t have to dress up if you don’t want too. Come to that, your usually dress will do, demonic black, stylish in all situations”.

Simon put the barb in, and then mentally let his breath go, he was still in one piece.

For the first time he saw genuine amusement in Blair’s eyes, it was then he realized he might just survive Jim’s partnership with Blair after all.

0-0-0-0-0

San Francisco.

“An invite to a Halloween party in Cascade!” Cole was pacing up and down.  
“No way, children, costumes, candy, trick and treat”, he gave a visible shudder.

“Kill joy”. Pru put in, enjoying the show.

Phoebe picked the invite up and handed it to Piper. “Well hard luck, we’re all going, and where we go, our gallant White lighter will go as well”.

Cole turned fast and the gas plate that Piper had just switched on for the bacon lit with a whoosh.

“Thanks”, then to Phoebe, added, “You know I always knew he would come in handy, sure saves on matches”. 

“Face it, you’re out voted, and I am sure that that nice police detective would be pleased to see Pheebs unescorted.

“Which detective”? Cole’s voice had dropped slightly.

“Oh no. Calm down Cole, he was just being helpful, that is all”. Phoebe put in quickly seeing that Piper’s tease had backfired, just what you need in life, a demon that is on the lookout for romantic rivals, and one that would fire ball them if they tried to get close to his girl. This party had all the makings of being spectacular, in more than one way. She made a mental note to phone Jim Ellison and bring him up to speed on what was happening, and to warn that nice police officer off, before he started to lose body parts.

 

0-0-0-0

Cascade – Major Crimes

Jim took the call in the Bull Pen; his sharply snapped, “Ellison”, made Pru start.

“Er Jim”?

“Pru”, he made himself lighten his voice, she didn’t deserve to get his wrath, all she had done was ring him. “The party right? Look rather than fly down, why don’t Blair and I come down and get you, or...“

“Jim”, she said his name with a bit more force to set his attention. “You have a Detective Rafe working with you”.

“Sure, why”? Then his voice lightened, “don’t say you...”

“No, no, not that, but tell him to keep clear of Phoebe at the party”, she paused, “he is invited, right”?

“Far as I know, Simon pretty much invited everyone that was not working a shift”.

“Detective Rafe, he met Phoebe at the hotel, there had been some room robberies, and well, he was rather taken with her. She gave him a brush off, but I think he thought she was playing hard to get”.

“Whoosh and bang”.

“Pardon”, that had not sounded like Jim.

It was then she realized that a new voice had cut into the conversation. “Police smoking ribs”. It was Blair.

“Chief, get off the line, this is between Pru and me”.

“Come on James, Cole is going to peel his skin off with a blunt knife the minute he makes a move on his girl, that’s if he doesn’t just fry the guy first. Could be fun”.

“Bh’lear, put the phone down NOW”! Jim raised his voice.

“J a m e s”. He drew the name out, “at least let me tell Coleridge”.

“Do that and I will smoke your bunny slippers”.

There was a long pause, and then Blair left the conversation.

“Bunny slippers?” Pru could not help but ask.

“Yeah, he went shopping and fell in love with them”.

”Cole has a pair as well”.

“What”! He could not help his surprise showing.

“Cole has a pair, em, well we had to move him into the Manor, saved on the shimmering, and he was playing havoc with the Ward spells. But he isn’t co-habiting with Phoebe”. 

Jim had to hide a smile; he could tell that Pru had not realized that would happen, if the demon still had not made love to his witch, then there was going to be one hell of a frustrated demon on the loose All Hallows Eve.

“He didn’t have a lot of stuff with him, all his DA clothing was still at his apartment and that got fire balled by some pissed off demons. So he was pretty well homeless and...”, she trailed off.

“And someone took him shopping”.

“Phoebe and he came back with this box, bunny slippers”.

“Pink nose”.

“No black, why”?

“Blair’s has got a pink nose. Personally I think god help the person that tries to take them away, Blair nearly smoked an assistant who tried. So I had to get them for him.

“Demons”, the two said the same word together. 

“So Pru, I will pass the word to Rafe to lay off Phoebe”.

0-0---0

Blair kicked the vending machine, but it still refused to give up the candy bar. Looking round he placed his hand, palm first, against it, and energy ripped through, frying every circuit. Only then did the candy bar drop. Blair scooped it up and was just taking a bite when Rafe walked in. Maybe next time he should try putting money in it.

The demon looked the man up and down, and the smile that touched his lips was pure seductive evil. He shook his head. No, James would not like it if he told Cole about Rafe. This way would be more fun; all he had to do was give Cole a few hints, nothing outright. He might even enjoy the party. It was then he saw Cassie Wells walking down the corridor heading for Major Crimes. If she thought she could cut in on James, she had another thing coming. What was his would always be his.

He followed her; just close enough for her to actually feel him almost on her heels. Cassie spun round, and then stepped back, “Blair”!

“Cassie”, he gave her his best smile, the one that usually was followed by a fireball. “Going to the party at Halloween”?

“Yes”.

“Great, that makes two of us”, he leaned in slightly, his voice going cold, “sniff round James, and there wont be enough of you to bury”, he smiled and then added, “nice talking”.

He left with a bounce to his step as he headed back to his Sentinel with the feeling of a job well done.

 

Cassie put a hand out and steadied herself against the wall. Jim had promised her that Blair would let it drop, but the demon seemed to hold a grudge and that job in Seattle was looking better by the minute.

As she left she never saw the older lady with the bagel cart, who had seen and heard all of their conversation.

Muriel Pepper pushed the cart to the next office; she would report back to her coven, they were going to need a lot more help than she had thought.

0-0-0-0

The coven met in the front room of Muriel’s house, “I tell you that demon was walking through the police department as if he belonged there. He has bewitched everyone; we have to protect them from themselves.

Nancy shook her head, “the demon is too powerful for us to defeat him ourselves”.

It was then Muriel’s face took on a calculating look, “but on All Hallows Eve we will have the power to do it.”

“The Harvest of Evil”.

0-0-0-0-0

San Francisco

Inspector Daryl Morris’ hand dropped to the door handle of the girl’s house and he shook his head, it was unlocked and opened easily under his hand. Nothing ever seemed to change in the old house, there were a few more scars on the walls, and the smell of new paint, hiding another vanquished demon’s violent demise, but other than that, nothing changed.

It was then he froze as he saw the man in front of him, he recognized the demonic black, and pulled his service revolver, “Freeze”.

He never got to finish as a new voice behind him said, “Hey Mister”.  
Daryl’s head snapped round to face the new threat, the kick to the head took him down hard, his gun sliding across the marble floor to be scooped up by the first demon.

Cole turned the gun over in his hands and examined it before putting it down on the telephone table; thoughtfully he walked round the fallen body as his brother watched.

“So what do you suggest”?

“Come on Cole let me kill him, James will only let me kill ground sucking demons or in”, he made quote marks in the air, “self-defense”. He gave a shake of the head. “He breaks in, he has a gun, bad guy”. Blair was beaming happily, the fire playing along his fingertips.

Bending, Cole searched through Daryl’s jacket and pulled out his police ID card. “He’s a police officer, SFPD”.

“Dirty cop, even better”.

“We should talk to him first”. Cole put in reluctantly.

“Let me”, Blair paused, “I am a police observer, then I get to fry him”. He paused and did his best puppy dog eyes. “Come on brother, you can fry the next one”.

“Blair”, the command came from behind him as the three witches arrived, their bags discarded as they rushed to the fallen man.

0-0-0-0-0

Daryl woke up, his hand going to his head as his eyes came into focus, and then he jumped, the Demon sat on the arm of the sofa, one leg swinging back and forward, head tilted to one side, a fire ball playing through his hands.

The police officer put the man in his mid-thirties, medium build, but tall, six or six one, with dark hair, good-looking, he behaved as if he belonged there.

“What have you done with the Halliwells”?

The demon’s lips pulled back into a none too reassuring smile.

“What are you going to do mortal, arrest me”?

It was then that Darly noticed the Book of Shadows was on the table only a scant three feet from the demon, and he had seen the book roast more than one demon, so something was not right here.

Pru came in. “Sorry about the misunderstanding Daryl”, she shot a poisoned look at the demon, “we tried to contact you, but you had already left”.

The police officer swung his feet off the sofa and braced his head against his hands, “Mind telling me why a demon is standing in your front parlor”?

“This is Cole Turner, he’s an Arch Demon, and part of the Tr’io partnership with Phoebe. I’d best explain about that”.

0-0-0-0

In the kitchen Phoebe continued stirring the potion, before turning quickly and ending up nose to nose with the younger Demon.

“Blair don’t you have Sentinel to claim or something”? The remark had been off the cuff.

“He’s in court this morning, so I am all yours”.

”Right”.

“Right”. Blair agreed with a stunning smile. “What you making”?

 

“Vanquishing potion”. 

 

Blair pulled back; she added quickly, “Demonic cockroaches”.

He shimmered away from her and she smiled softly, Blair was all right, he was just a bit eccentric, okay, a bit flaky, but nice, once you got past the killer demon front he put up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Simon looked up at the Duncan Manor, the venue for the Halloween party. Nancy had managed to get it donated for the night. She was a top PR woman and had gotten closer to the Captain than any woman had since his divorce. The gate to the Manor stood open, and in front of the imposing entrance of white marble, several transit vans were parked with workmen moving in and out.

Nancy came out, a clipboard in her hand, paused to talk to one of the workmen, then hurried over to Simon and lightly pecked his cheek. “It’s all going very well at the moment, the catering firm will be arriving at 6:00 o’clock, by then all the decorations will be up”, she caught his hand, “you have to see this”. 

The entrance hall to the main room was decorated with orange and black streamers, pumpkins and witches hung from the ceiling and the door frames, The ballroom was breathtaking, it would be very much a party in two halves, for the adults and the children of the officers. “We have some performers to entertain the children while the parents get down to some serious partying, this is going to so much fun”, she paused, “and a good photo opportunity for you”.

“Nancy”.

“I know, I know, it’s not for that, but it can’t hurt can it Simon”?

0-0-0-0

San Francisco  
Late Afternoon

Phoebe came down the stairs in her costume. She had picked witches, but this witch was as far from the ones in the fairy stories that she could have gotten, with a low scooping neckline, a net and silk bodice and skirt, and sheer black stockings and high heels. She smiled as she saw the affect it had on Cole, her partner stopped what he was doing and looked up, and the smile that lit his face up made warmth spread straight through her, she felt as if she was going to ignite from the heat of it. Phoebe paused on the last step and put her hand out, Cole caught it and helped her down and into his arms, gently she pushed him back, “later, first we have the party remember”.

“We could skip that”, he leaned into her, his lips almost brushing hers.

“No”, when she saw the look of disappointment, she added, “later”.

With a sigh he pulled back and looked back up the stairway as Piper and Pru came down, “Looking nice ladies”.

“Nice”. Pru rolled her eyes, but she could excuse his lack of enthusiasm, he had eyes only for her sister.

0-0-00-

Prospect

Blair was pacing up and down, he was dressed in his habitual demonic all black; tight leather trousers, long flowing shirt and black leather jacket, and his long hair was pulled back. Hearing Jim’s footsteps on the stairs he turned to speak to him and stopped. His eyes flickered over his partner; Jim was dressed all in black, mirroring Blair, except instead of leather he wore a well-cut suit, black shirt and tie. 

Without realizing it Blair closed the distance between them, “Black becomes you Blade”. He was bouncing with barely suppressed energy. It might only be for the night, but the fact that Jim has picked demon black called to him.

“Just tonight demon”.

The need to bond began to burn through Blair, the need to claim and to be claimed by his Sentinel. 

Jim cursed to himself, now was not a time for this to happen, but like this Blair would be like a time-bomb ready to go off, he had no choice, the girls would have to wait.

 

0-0-0-0-0

Pru looked at her watch and calculated the time difference, Jim was running late, and that certainly wasn’t like the Silver Blade.

Almost as she thought that she saw the white light and Jim arrived, his arms wrapped round his Guide. Blair looked decidedly rumpled, his hair hanging loosely round his shoulders. Jim on the other hand looked ice cool, she had the feeling that something had happened, but didn’t pry.

Jim’s smile was, as always when he greeted them, warm and friendly, “You’re looking lovely ladies”, he paused, “aren’t they Blair”.

“Yeah”, Pru frowned, Blair sounded grumpy, off kilter. She saw Jim’s hand tighten from where it rested round the smaller man’s waist.

“Stand still”. Jim scooped the long hair back and tied it back into place, only then did he let Blair go. The demon looked back at his Sentinel, and Pru, for a second, thought she saw the red glow to his eyes, but it faded as quickly as it came.

“Sorry, you’re looking nice Pru, and Piper”, he added as he saw the other sister come out of the kitchen. Both of them had gone for a variation on the witch theme, Pru was more traditionally dressed, but with a more sexy cut to the dress and a long slash up the side, Piper was more the white witch in her figure hugging gown.

Blair looked round, “where is Coleridge, don’t say that he...”

“I am here brother”, the older demon came from the living room, his arm draped round Phoebe’s waist, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Jim’s demon black.

Blair shook his head “Just for tonight”, and then added, “pity”, almost wistfully. ”Evil is so much fun”.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Simon was stood near the entrance watching the people arrive, when he saw the shimmer. He recognized the demon as Cole. The young woman with him had her arms wrapped round his neck, and it looked as if they were just parting from a kiss when they arrived. She broke the embrace and caught his hand. A heartbeat later Jim arrived in a white light with Pru, his arm round her waist, then Blair, but the moment they appeared Piper stepped back from him, and her hand lashed out, catching him across the face with a hard slap, “and keep your hands to yourself Blair”.

He just shrugged and caught her hand, pressed a kiss to the back of it and led her towards Simon.

“Evening Simon”.

The Captain could see the energy as he almost bounced along.

To Jim Simon said, “Don’t get out much I see”.

“This is restrained”. Jim chuckled and escorted Pru in, Blair halted at the door and the look he shot Simon was pure venom, his voice dropped to a warning tone, “A ward spell is in place”, he raised a hand and moved it round in front of him, “I can feel the energy. Cole”.

Cole mimicked the action, “a grade three, some welcome”.

“I didn’t know, honest”, Simon looked shocked, “Nancy”, his girlfriend came over,

“Simon”, she tucked her arm through his.

“The ward spells, when did they go on”.

“Er ward spell, oh yes, I was advised that with it being Halloween it might be for the best. Umm, is there a problem”?

“There might be”,

“Can you get through”? He addressed the two demons.

“If we do, you wont have any wards left”. Cole put in with a shrug.

“Will the building still be standing”? Pru asked. She had seen Cole break a ward spell and take half of the place down.

“Yeah, no problem” Blair answered.

“Cole”? Pru put in, wanting him to confirm, not quite trusting the eccentric Blair, his idea of fun tended to be a little unnerving.

“If it was higher then there might be a problem of structural damage, but a three”. He shrugged.

Blair stepped back, took a deep breath and brought his hands round, towards his body then flung his hands out, white balls of energy came from both hands, they hit the door and it was like a firework display, white light went snaking up the outside of the building, blowing out the odd light bulb, igniting the nearest paper decoration that turned to ash in an instant, the whole building lit up and the lights dipped, and came back on.

Only then did Blair offer his hand to Piper, “coming my lady?”.

She met his smile, took his hand, and allowed him to escort her in.

Jim was the last to enter with Pru, he paused, “I hope that’s the only surprise we have tonight”.

Simon just nodded and turned to Nancy who was stood with her mouth open.

“What was that”?

“Demons”.

“What”, she yelped, for the moment only the small child in her remained.

“Demons, Blair and Cole are Arch Demons, but they’re on our side, nothing to worry about, trust me”.

“Demons at my party”, and for the first time since she left home, Nancy crossed herself. She had a sudden feeling that tonight was going to be a night she wasn’t going to forget in a hurry.

0-0-0-0-0-

The party was in full swing. Mummies, witches and devils were dancing and having fun. Pru glanced across at Jim and noticed that he was doing a slow 360 and that Blair’s hand was resting on the older man’s shoulder as he scanned the people.

“One white lighter by the buffet table dressed as a clown”.

“Very apt”, Blair drawled.

“A demon by the band, dressed as a vampire. Other than that, all clear.”

Blair nodded towards the demon, “I’ll go say hi, while you see to the white lighter”, he grinned, “or would you like to trade”?

“No”, Jim put in sharply, then his tone softened, “get out of here brat, you see to the demon, I’ll see to the other”.

Leo Wyatt was looking at the buffet and trying not to observe his new charge, a mature looking lady surrounded by a number of excited children.

“Lighter”.

Leo jumped at the voice; he had not noticed the newcomer in the demonic black approaching him. For a moment his heart was in his mouth, and then he realized that he was facing a Silver Blade, a Warrior of Light. Then the face clicked. “James Ellison”, he put his hand out, “Leo Wyatt”.

Jim studied the new lighter, young, fair-haired and good looking in his own way, “You pick that costume or did the elders”?

“I did, you know nothing threatening, fun”. His voice trailed off.

“Ask”, Jim all but rolled his eyes, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been getting this from every lighter or blade he met over the last few weeks.

“What’s it like living with a demon? I mean they...”

“They what”, a new voice cut in, and Leo’s heart sank as he recognized the demon from the hospital room. “Hey I know you”. Blair bounced. “He’s that bitch Cassie’s lighter”. His eyes blazed, “she gone to her maker yet”?

“No”.

“Pity”. Blair cocked his head to one side, “Tell her she will if she keeps sniffing round Jim, and that Lighter, isn’t a threat, it’s a promise”. The demon’s tone suddenly changed from dark and threatening to bright and breezy, “Cool look, tropical punch with floating eyeballs”, and he shimmered out.

Leo saw the tolerant look on Jim Ellison’s face and it was then he understood. It had been the talk of the white lighters when they gathered, why Jim Ellison, one of the most formidable of the Silver Blades, who had taken out more demons than any other of their calling, was living with a demon, even if it was in the Tr’io partnership. But Leo could see it now, the bond between them when the two of them were together was to a white lighter like a beacon blazing, the colors of the two of their persona’s was mixed together like colored braid, it pulsed with an energy, two now one. This was his answer. Suddenly he shuddered and looked across the room and saw the second demon, this one had a young woman’s arm tucked through his, to Jim he said, “The other Tr’io partnership”?

“Yes”.

Concentrating he could see the same mixing of persona and smiled, all was as it should be, this was confirmation that the Tr’io hadn’t corrupted the good in the witch or blade, if anything it was the evil that was waning.

He excused himself to go and see to his new charge when a woman bumped his arm. It was then he realized as she passed that it was Cassie Wells.

0-0-0-0-0

Cassie cut across to Jim and caught his hand, “Dance with me James”, as she pulled him onto the dance floor she grinned.

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take

 

Cassie looked past Jim’s shoulder and saw Blair, he was leaned against the bar, and his eyes were fixed on them, he was mouthing the words of the song.

I’ll be watching you.

 

He looked like the predatory Arch Demon that he was.

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I’ll be watching you.

Cassie shuddered.

Cole was with Phoebe, their bodies just brushing as they danced, her arms round his neck, his round her waist, her face pressed against his neck. Cole moved his head slightly so that he could press a kiss to her lips.

Oh can’t you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every breath you take.

Turning Cassie as they danced, Jim saw Blair, his young Guide looked relaxed but it was deceptive, the connection between them suddenly came fully on line, and he could feel his Guide’s emotions like a fire storm through his head, an arching lightening.

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every Smile you fake  
Every Claim you stake  
I’ll be watching you.

In Blair he saw the threat to Cassie. He might not like her, but he would not see his Guide kill without a reason. Blair might be an amoral demonic killer, but he was not going to give way to his bad habits on his watch.

Phoebe returned Cole’s kiss, she felt his grip tighten on her in response.

Since you’ve gone I’ve been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see you face.  
I look around but it’s you I can’t replace  
I keep crying baby baby please.

Blair moved across and cut in, Cassie suddenly found herself in Blair’s arm; his grip tightened on her, Jim whispered, “Play nice Chief”.

The young demon breathed the words in Classie’s ear.

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every Claim you stake  
I’ll be watching you.

She tried to pull away but was held tight. “Remember what I said. James”, Blair’s voice seemed to caress the name, “Is mine”.

 

When he saw she was unable to meet his gaze he looked at Jim as the last verse of the song was played. On the dance floor, Cole held his partner even closer. She looked up and saw that he was repeating the song’s lyrics, just as Blair was doing now. It was as if the demons were making a vow.

Every Move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you take  
Every claim you stake  
I’ll be watching you.

The song finished and Blair released his partner, Cassie quickly lost herself in the crowd.

At their table Simon drained his drink, tonight was going to be a long night.

0-0-0-0-0-

 

Muriel took the spell book from her handbag and with a nod to her fellow witches they met Nancy, “The demons, I see they made it through the wards”.

“There was nothing I could do to stop them, Simon had invited them, and you did say that you needed them inside the building”.

Muriel smiled, “the demons will expect nothing, they will believed that we meant to hold them outside of the building and not that this whole building will be their prison. The Harvest of Evil it due to start at 12;00 o’clock at the witching hour”.

Nancy looked down nervously at her hands, “are you sure about this? I mean Simon, he said they were part of the Tr’io and that’s good isn’t it”? She looked round at the other women.

“The demons will turn the good and therefore can’t be trusted. Better they be dead than corrupt more people”. She paused and looked at the people stood round her, “this has to be done, now form the circle and remember, we have very little time left”.

0-0-0-0-0

Blair was dancing with Phoebe. He was, she mused, a good dancer, light on his feet. She smiled suddenly.

“What”? Blair tilted his head slightly, looking puzzled.

“Just wondering if all demons can dance, or if I am just lucky. Cole’s good on the dance floor as well”.

“He’s better than me on the dance floor, but”, Blair pulled her a little closer, “I am better in bed”.

For a heartbeat Phoebe was about to panic then she saw the mischievous look on his face and laughed and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Nice try Blair, but no prize”.

Cole took a sip of his drink, as he watched his brother dance, “You okay Cole”? He didn’t have to turn round to know it was Jim Ellison.

“Fine, my brother is trying to make out with my girl friend”.

“Do you believe that Cole”?

The laugh was honest, “No, but you should have seen the look on your face”. He pointed ahead at the full-length mirror.

“Crafty, demon”.

“I always have to stay one jump ahead”.

0-0-0-0-0

Nancy slowly intoned the spell as each in turn pricked their fingers and let the blood drip into the bowl,

“The coven of light  
Shine down on the darkness.  
Hunt down the demonic forces, and bring to them the  
Cleansing light.”

A white light flared from the bowl and began to take shape.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The demon had spent the party near the buffet, whatever plans he had formed had been rather rudely scupper.

“Bh’lear”. He had identified the Arch Demon the moment he had appeared in front of him, there was no mistaking the smile and the bounce.

“What you doing”? A simple question, but one that he had seen other demons fire balled for answering the wrong way.

“Just a little fun, after all its Halloween”.

He flinched as Bh’lear put an arm round his shoulder. “Tonight, the mortals are playing demons. Now I don’t really want to be here, and to be honest I am bored, now you wouldn’t want me to take an interest in you, would you?”

“No Bh’lear “

“Go, enjoy the party”. With that the Arch Demon had gone back to his partner.

The demon picked up another chicken wing and took a bite, he considered sliming up the punch, but since he had the feeling that Bh’lear was watching, he decided to behave, and drifted off to the window and looked out on the garden. It was then he saw it, a white energy ball coming straight at him. He only had time to throw his hands up to protect himself when it hit, he was thrown 20 feet backwards, crashing through the buffet table and then ignited into white flame. He never heard the people scream.

The white flame became solid in human form, and looked round the room at the people fleeing or frozen in shock. A movement caught his eye, and his hand launched another light ball, the mortal was caught and thrown backwards. Hitting the wall he ignited, leaving only an ash outline on the wall.

“Brought forth to judge”.

Blair exchanged a look with his brother, they had heard of it, but no one would be stupid enough to call a truth finder. But someone had.

He didn’t bother to listen to the rest of the announcement.

0-0-0-0-0

Jim caught his Captain’s arm, “Get the people out of here and let us handle it.

Rafe the youngest of the Major Crime detectives hurried up, “We can’t get out, there’s some sort of spell on the doors”.

A blast of white light hit near where they were standing, the table was sent flying through the air, and sent the band instruments in all directions.

“Blair, get the door wards off, and Chief, if you have to blow them...”

With a nod of his head Blair was running towards the exit to the ballroom, the Truth Finder spun round and fired off a white light. Jim screamed a warning even as he threw his own light ball at the Finder. The two collided in mid-air, exploded, and Jim was knocked off his feet. Simon saw the smaller demon fly through the air and collide with one of the walls and lay still. The Truth Finder was already turning its attention to Jim.

Phoebe pushed Cole towards his brother, “See to him and keep your head down, go”. She ran to catch up with her sisters, for the first time seeing a newcomer join them.

But Jim Ellison seemed to know who he was, “Wyatt, go and see to Blair”.

“I am”.

“Your powers are no good here, make sure my Guide is alright”

Leo heard the need in those words, and went to where the other older demon was checking over the smaller man. There was a bloody gash down the side of Blair’s face, and blood was dripping from his nose and mouth.

When he reached for him, his wrist was caught and Leo found himself looking into the depth of an Arch Demon’s eyes. “I wont hurt him, but I can’t help a demon”.

“Blair is part human”.

That was all that Leo needed. “I was a medic in the war, let me see”. Quickly he opened up the shirt, feeling across the chest and stomach, all the time nodding to himself. There was an explosion and he threw himself across the smaller man, as he felt the other demon use his body to protect himself.

A glance over his shoulder and Cole knew that they would have to all be together to defeat this Truth Finder.

Leo’s hands began to glow, as he moved them over the pale chilled flesh, he poured every ounce of his powers into the man under his hands. He knew that he would not be able to completely heal him, but all he had to do was get the demon onto his feet.

Blair’s eyes flickered and then opened, “Cole”?

“Here Brother”, he wrapped a hand round Blair’s wrist and pulled him to his feet, having to support his younger brother, it was then Blair looked down and saw the exhausted White Lighter at his feet.

“Explain later brother”. Together they headed back to the fight.

90909090

Simon had taken cover and watched the fight with a feeling of dread; the ballroom was in pieces as the fight raged through it. The Truth Finder had turned on Phoebe as a fornicator of evil, and then on Jim Ellison as being corrupted by the spawn of evil. All it had managed to do was focus the power of the three onto it, but it was getting rough out there.

“Blair, what did I.. ?” Jim swore as he avoided another energy ball,

“Bite me Ellison”. Blair spat back as he launched two energy balls straight at the Truth Finder, the red hitting the white, and throwing it back against one of the pillars, “You don’t get it, your powers are too much alike, and this has to be good against evil, its up to us to do it”.

 

The Truth Finder was now under a bombardment of fireballs, the power of the explosions was rocking the room. Cole went down onto his knees as a lash of white power hit him, ripping his shoulder open. 

The Halliwell Sisters threw out a shield. It had taken a few minutes to create it, earlier ones had been crushed, but the second lash which would have taken Cole’s head off hit the shield and threw it back at the Truth Finder. It turned its fury onto Blair. Jim lunged sideways, managed to catch him round the waist and pull him down as the lash snaked towards him. It hit Jim’s leg, and he had to bite down on the pain, but his Guide was safe, struggling to free himself from under his Sentinel’s weight.

The Truth Finder started to move towards them when they vanished in a white light, only to appear behind the shield. Jim passed out from the pain, the lash had cut him to the bone, and his blood was pooling under his body.

Blair pulled free and, working with Cole, they created a huge energy ball and threw it at the Truth Finder. The explosion battered the shield but it held as the end wall of the building collapsed.

The Truth Finder was gone, slowly the sisters, exhausted from keeping the shield up, let it go, and went to help the injured men. 

Cole was reaching for Phoebe when he saw the Truth Finder reappearing from the wreckage. He managed to crawl on to his knees but was lashed back down, this time he didn’t move. Blair was the only one standing capable of offensive powers, the girls had no defense against this type of creature, and attempts to throw the energy back on it had failed.

Suddenly it clicked, “Piper, the Finder, it’s attacked a Silver Blade, it’s hurt an innocent”.

Finder of Truth,  
Destroyer of Evil.  
Tonight you have crossed to the root of all evil  
Embracing the dark, you have been lost to the light,  
Death and destruction your only creed.  
Now you must pay for what you have reaped.

The Truth Finder began to pulse and then exploded into a million lights, and the room was suddenly unearthly quiet.

0-0-0-0-0

Simon could hear the sirens in the background, the wards had tumbled and the emergency services could get in.

Phoebe was cradling Cole; tablecloths were bunched up to try and stem the bleeding.

Cassie Wells bent down quickly, “I am a doctor, let me, please”, it was the honest need for her to help that got through to them. She worked quickly, stemming the worst of the bleeding. Blair was clutching Jim, and for a moment she was reminded of a mate protecting its young.

“Please Blair, let me help your Sentinel”, she made sure that in those words she was confirming his ownership.

Only then did the smaller man nod, but he still kept his hold.

“Simon”.

The Captain turned to see his girlfriend coming towards him, the shock on her face was heartbreaking, and quickly he gathered her close.

“I am sorry, so sorry”.

“Nancy it’s not your fault”

“It is, oh god, it is “. Simon eased her back, and quickly moved her away.  
If it was as bad as he thought it was, then he knew that he had major trouble on his hands. 

He looked back at the carnage and the unconscious men, one Silver Blade and one Arch Demon. Cassie has said they would recover, but if Nancy had been behind this then he was going to have trouble protecting her.  
Already he saw Blair looking at him in that slightly puzzled way he had.

“Nancy, we'll talk of this later, go home”.

For the moment he was just glad that the Tr’io was still standing, but he had the feeling that this was just the start of it all.

The End


End file.
